


Thor

by Lady_Devinity



Series: Of Time Lords and Norse Gods [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master compares the Doctor to the Norse god of thunder. Spoilers for Last of the Timelords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Last of the Timelords.

**Thor**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

He lays coughing and gasping for breath in his enemy's arms. The bullet wound hurts and the bleeding has yet to stop. The enemy being is crying and begging for him to live, to just regenerate. The enemy doesn't want to be left alone and become the last of a race. He does not want to be defeated. The Master recognizes this in the Doctor. He knows what his death means to him.

The Master is much like the Doctor in one way; he, too, has always kept up on human practices. Unlike the Doctor, he did it to have the knowledge that let him worm his way into the humans' lives, to conquer and destroy them. So he knows that the Doctor is much like their mythological gods. How could he not be? How could either of them not be? They are time lords; it is meant for humans to look upon them as gods. Yet the Doctor made such a pathetic god. He had no will to fight against his Master. However, he was the main line of defence against the Master.

He was Thor. The Doctor did not appear very much like a thunder god but the comparison held merit. Thor was the main line of defense for Asgard, the home of the gods, from the giants. The Doctor had his own Asgard to defend. The human species needed him to defend earth. And the Master found himself playing the role opposite of the Doctor's Thor. He was the villainous giant.

And the Master was so good at pushing and pulling the Doctor; at hurting and breaking him. The Master would always attempt to hurt the Doctor through those he loved. It was, in a much more violent way, like the time Loki sought to anger Thor by cutting off all of Sif's long, beautiful blond hair. Sif was Thor's beloved wife and companion. He cared for her in much the same way that the Doctor cared for his human companions. Both demanded retribution for the harm done to their loved ones.

However, the Doctor loved to cling to the Master as he also tried to push him away. He would do anything to pull the Master from the darkness the man now found himself slipping into. Wasn't the other always trying to forgive him of late? Didn't his tears and pleading prove how much he needed him to live?

Thor, too, was friends with his enemy. The god should never have trusted Loki. The other was both god and devil; the almighty trickster. He had harmed the lovely Sif. Yet Thor trusted Loki and believed in him. He went to Loki when his hammer was stolen by a giant seeking Freya's hand in marriage. He let Loki convince him to dress up as Freya in a wedding gown and trick the giant into giving him back the hammer. The Doctor would no doubt trust the Master with his very life.

Any fool could see that the friendship between Thor and Loki could never be. They were enemies by blood and ideologies. Ragnarok brought the end of the world down upon them and they stood on opposite sides as the world ended.

The Master had tried to end this world and failed. He had lost all that he ever hoped to achieve. Yet it was not known who won the battle at Ragnarok. Indeed, Ragnarok meant the death of both Thor and Loki. There was no winner. This situation was different and forced the Master to admit that not all his thoughts were perfect in their accuracy. The Doctor would continue to live and mourn and love. The Master could destroy him by not being with him anymore. He would die.

"I win."

The Master listened before the fading light to the sound of his Doctor breaking. He slipped into his final sleep knowing that as similar that the Doctor was to Thor, the Doctor could never reach the strength for survival that a god could.

**END**


End file.
